Preparations are now underway for the Third National Conference on "Alzheimers Disease, Problems, Prospects and Perspectives. The conference will be held at the McGregor Memorial Conference Center at Wayne State University, Detroit, MI, October 12-14, 1988. The conference has specifically been designed to address a broad range of issues associated with Alzheimer's disease rather than focusing on any one specific issue. Four major workshops are planned. All four of the workshops will be presented simultaneously over the three days of the conference. Each workshop focuses on a specific segment of the disease and, therefore, is of particular interest to a specific segment of the overall audience. However, participants will find that there will be presentations in other workshops which will also be interest to them. Participants will, therefore, have an opportunity to expand their horizons beyond there own particular areas of interest. The four major workshops planned are entitled: "RESEARCH", "CONTINUUM OF CARE/PROFESSIONAL MANAGEMENT", "CONTINUUM OF CARE/THE FAMILY" AND "PUBLIC POLICY". In addition, a full-day workshop on Parkinson's disease, a half-day workshop entitled "Office Practice-Physicians" and "Field Hearings" conducted by the House and/or Senate Subcommittees on Aging are also planned. The purpose of the conference is to provide an environment whereby biomedical researchers, physicians other primary health care providers, family members and policy makers can convene to coordinate, exchange and disseminate ideas and information regarding Alzheimer's disease and its impact on society. The approach is multidisciplinary. The focus is on education; familiarizing the uninformed and updating those who are continuously trying to keep abreast of recent advances in their field. The present application only requests financial support for the "RESEARCH" workshop aspect of the overall program. Therefore, the application contains a detailed summary of all aspects of the "RESEARCH" conference.